


you don't have to hide

by myrnin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this to cheer myself up but i might as well share it, iwa is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi can tell something is bothering Oikawa. Being the great boyfriend that he is, he tries to find out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to hide

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent tbh. i felt like shit today but writing this made me feel better? so i hope you enjoy! this was written in like an hour so forgive me if there are any mistakes

"Oikawa? What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, seeing as his boyfriend didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the conversation going on at the table. The question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he looked around disoriented but seeing the look of concern on Iwa’s face, quickly slapped on the brightest smile he could muster.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, I'm just thinking about an upcoming test. Nothing's wrong!” he beamed. To someone who didn’t know him, it probably looked like everything was fine but Hajime wasn’t really fooled by his act. He always used the excuse of a ‘test' whenever he was hiding something. However, when you get to grow up with him and witness every possible mood swing known to man, you can easily tell when something really is wrong.

Iwaizumi didn’t want to bring up in front of their friends but he already knew that after school he was going to have to come over and force Oikawa to admit what had him feeling so terrible. Choosing to give it a rest for now, he carried on with the previous conversation, but it didn’t escape him when Oikawa zoned out once again and started fiddling with his hands, which was yet another sign of him trying to distract himself so as not to cry in public. That realization made Iwaizumi’s stomach turn but he simply waited until school was over to confront the issue. If there was anything Oikawa hated more than crying, it was crying in a public place and then having to fix his appearance.

That’s why Hajime didn’t point out how unnecessarily loud and forced his laugh sounded on the way home, nor did he comment on the fact that Oikawa seemed to be avoiding his eyes, still hoping that Hajime hadn’t guessed something was wrong. No matter how many times he told him it was okay to say when he was bothered by something, Oikawa still preferred bottling everything up and suffering in silence. Of course Iwaizumi disregarded that and when they got close to Oikawa’s house, he didn’t go the extra few meters to his own house and instead simply stood by his boyfriend as he opened the door.

“Don’t you have anything to study for?” Tooru muttered, trying to use his hair to hide from Iwaizumi.

“Nope. I’m staying with you tonight,” he answered firmly, crossing his arms. Of course he hadn’t even asked his mother yet and he most definitely had a test tomorrow but all the consequences of ignoring those things seemed to pale in comparison to letting Oikawa wallow in self-pity and cry into his pillow. Iwaizumi was not about to let anything of the sort happen so he simply invited himself, quickly greeted Tooru’s mother and went upstairs, not checking to see if the boy was following him.

After settling down in his room, Iwa simply sat cross-legged on the bed and waited for Oikawa to come up the stairs and unpack his things. Only a few moments later did the boy come in, this time not trying to force a smile as soon as he got into the room. He simply put his backpack down into the corner and sat down on his bed as gently as he could. Iwaizumi didn’t want to be the one to break the silence – it was Oikawa who was bothered by something and he should be the one to say what it was. Hajime didn’t mind sitting in silence as he simply looked around the room which he might as well consider his own, seeing as this place is where he spent most of his childhood, bonded with Oikawa and not to mention had his first kiss. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice when Tooru shifted to face him but as soon as he saw his expression, he snapped out of it.

Oikawa looked utterly miserable, with tears rolling down his face, trying to wipe the snot off his nose. He didn’t wait for Iwa to react, just crawled across the bed to hug him as tightly as he could. Hajime hugged him back immediately and stroked his hair, trying to calm down the boy in his lap.

“It’s okay, Tooru. I’m here, it’s going to be alright,” he muttered into his neck and kissed his cheek. For a while, they stayed like this – Oikawa completely wrapped up in his embrace, sobbing into his shirt and trying to calm down. A few minutes later, his breathing started to get a little less erratic so Iwaizumi pulled away and cradled Tooru’s face in his hands.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? You don’t have to hide how you feel. I’ll love you no matter what,” Iwaizumi frowned a little as he wiped some stray tears from his boyfriend’s face, who nodded but was still looking sad.

“I know,” he replied in a quiet voice, looking away from Hajime.

“Do you want to say what’s bothering you or do you want to get some chocolate and watch old episodes of X-Files?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling a little as Oikawa snorted.

“We can always do both,” the boy replied, looking a little better. He looked away again for a second before leaning in to kiss Hajime. He didn’t even have the energy to put his hands around his neck, so he settled with Iwa hooking his arms around his waist. He deepened their kiss for a second, before laughing into Hajime’s mouth which caused him to move away slightly with a confused look on his face.

“You’re the best boyfriend on the planet, you know that? And you smell really nice,” Tooru smiled a little, watching as Iwaizumi went from puzzled to amused.

“I agree, I am the best boyfriend ever, but I have to admit, you’re not that bad yourself,” he winked at him jokingly, which caused the boy to giggle into his hand. “My only complaint is the fact that your lips taste a bit like salt right now. Which causes me to loop back and ask again – why are you sad?” he cocked his head a little, his eyes filled with worry. Oikawa, still smiling faintly, looked away for a second.

“I can’t really tell you because I don’t actually know myself. I just know that from the second I woke up today, I felt anxious? For no reason at all and then I just felt like bursting into tears at any given moment, despite the fact that I have nothing to be sad about, I don’t even know what’s wrong with me-“ the boy started uncertainly at first, but then started talking faster and faster before being interrupted.

“Hey. It’s okay to be sad sometimes even if you have no reason to, you know?” Hajime frowned once again, cupping Oikawa’s chin and making the boy look at him. “Even guys as beautiful and amazing as you have off days sometimes and I want you to remember that when you have yours, I’m always here to cheer you up, no matter what.”

For a few seconds, Tooru looked a little lost before smiling and burying his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Hajime quietly huffed, tickled by Oikawa’s hair but said nothing for a while and hugged him tighter.

“So, how about those X-Files? Because now that I mentioned them, I actually feel like rewatching it,” he exclaimed, looking at the boy who was still hiding his face in his neck.

“I’d love to watch it again but I would have to stop hugging you for a while and I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of sacrifice,” the response was muffled and his voice was still wavering a little but Iwaizumi smiled, feeling in the tone of his voice that Tooru was starting to feel a little better.

“You know, if you cling like a koala to me, I’m sure I could walk down the stairs, get chocolate and the CD and I could get us back here, without you having to let go,” Hajime smirked, only half-joking. His suggestion made Oikawa actually laughed out loud which tickled Iwaizumi’s neck and did something more which he chose to ignore for now. There’s a time and place for everything.

Oikawa eventually looked up and smiled at him, this time genuinely.

“I love you, Hajime.”

“Hey, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is blitzstones.tumblr.com! please come talk to me abt iwaoi or haikyuu or request any fic you want! hope you enjoyed this :+)


End file.
